Shurendia
"When the time comes, the entire universe will be my plaything, which I will eventually destroy and make anew after having some fun with it" Shurendia on her duties. "Yes, resist me, RESIST! *Giggles*" ''Shurendia under intensive fire from a fleet of starships while playing with a planet. Shurendia is the single most powerful entity that has ever existed or will ever exist. Profile *Name: Shurendia *Birth Date: Unknown *Length: 10000km if bound, Anything from 10000km to Infinite if unbound. *Species: Soul Dragon *Gender: Female *Weight: Unmeasurable Overview Shurendia, which translates from the Ancient Soul Dragon tongue (and is one of few pronounceable words) into 'She who devours and destroys the universe', is the single most powerful creature that will ever exist. Marginally older than her sister, Shurendia is proportionally stronger and has a stronger manipulation field than Shirnyu even in her Bound form. In her Unbound form, her strength, size, manipulation field and other abilities have near enough infinite power, allowing her to easily destroy anything and everything. While in her Bound form, Shurendia is not capable of leaving the Soul Dragon plane, and is locked in place via the End Guardians to ensure her reign does not come early. As a result, she will often sleep for millenia just to pass the time until she is allowed to become unbound again. While in her Unbound form, Shurendia is easily capable of destroying the entire universe and then creating a new one (this process is called an End-Cycle) within seconds, but she finds this quick process boring, preferring to play with the old universe first. Her playtime often causes chaos among the universe as she will destructively "play" with her universe. During an End-Cycle, most galaxies are swallowed whole, normally in large groups, but some, such as the DragonKin inhabited ones, recieve special treatment. Special treatment includes Shurendia devouring huge fragments of planets, entire stars, etc, just to see the nearby inhabitants reaction. It is unknown why she does this, as she could quite easily grow herself to such a huge size that she could swallow the universe whole before starting a new one. Personality ''"Do you puny little lifeforms want your star back? Aww, it's always so cute when you plead with me. For being so cute, you can have your star back." ''Shurendia after grabbing a solar system's star, and then giving it back after a plea, although she purposely put the star so that it's corona was almost scratching the planet, frying all life on the planet instantly. Shurendia enjoys watching suffering, and will often go out of her way to provide it despite it being unnecessary during an End-Cycle. She also loves showing off her power, and during her playtime in the DragonKin inhabited galaxies, she will often crush, devour, or sometimes even wear celestial objects to show how powerful she is. One of her favourite things to do with a pre-spaceflight species is to smoothly grab their planet, lodge it in her navel, say something along the lines of 'Your goddess appreciates your gift of a new belly stud...', before slapping her belly, causing it to slosh about, causing massive earthquakes on the planet lodged in her belly button while saying softly '...Shame I don't like little microscopic creatures living on my belly studs'. On occasions, she will choose her champion (always a well known, often powerful, DragonKin female) and enlarge her to roughly the size of a star as well as giving her little Sould style wings and a naturally grown, pure RDM, set of underwear, so that Shurendia has someone to play a game with, such as black hole golf, which involves Shurendia creating a black hole by collapsing a large star, before grabbing a selection of solid planets to use as balls. Once the black hole is formed and at least 20 planets are gathered, the aim of the game is to get as many planets into the black hole via throwing them. For every planet in, the thrower gets to devour the rest of the solar system it came from. Should Shurendia's champion score well in these games, Shurendia bestows the gift of keeping their new size until the End-Cycle is over and Shurendia devours them. During this free-reign, Shurendia's Champions often behave the same way as Shurendia, "playing" with the universe. Shurendia also delights in calling her little sister Shirnyu "Little Baby Shirn", much to Shirnyu's annoyance. Implants ''"Shirn's little minions needs implants, I don't" ''Shurendia on Sould carrying implants. Shurendia forgoes implants, as she can naturally generate anything the implants can, and due to her ability while unbound to increase or decrease her size at will, implants are not worth anything to her. Duties ''"Little Baby Shirn can derelict her duties, but If I did, there would be no universe, and more importantly, nothing to play with." ''Shurendia talking to one of her champions during a re-birth cycle. Her duty in life is nothing short of chaos and destruction come the right time. The destruction of the universe and then it's subsequent restarting by Shurendia is something she has done for countless cycles, solely to see how a particular universe will develop, and see every single outcome. If asked by her Champion how many universes she has witnessed, her answer is always the same, "You don't have a word for it, but infinite isn't technically accurate either, and saying the actual number in Sould will cause your tiny brain to explode". Her statement is mostly correct, the native (ancient) Sould language is incredible in it's complexity, with only a few exceptions being intelligible to non-Sould, with those that aren't causing total brain overload to non-Sould lifeforms, even DragonKin. Death ''"Sometimes it's best to let them think they have beaten me, makes them taste so much better when I come back and devour them right after they think I am finally gone." ''Shurendia telling Shirnyu about why she bothers feigning death. Shurendia has a lifespan spanning almost infinite time, and cannot die by other means. However, to confuse and "sweeten up" lesser life-forms, Shurendia will fake damage to herself, giving any potential attackers undeserved hope. Making their eventual destruction more sweet. Rumours ''"There are rumours about me? Kinda funny what they come up with sometimes." ''Shurendia musing about rumours that exist about her. *She is rumoured to have decimated countless universes before, indicating that it is a common cycle and has claimed to 'have lost count of many universes I've made then devoured, some are more fun than others'. Opinions on important DragonKin in the Dragoian Home Galaxy *Athea Snaoca ''"She was always a small part DragonKin, not enough to gain their features, but enough for that Sould-made hybrid serum to work on her." *Atheai Kilas'' "It always amuses me to see this dense and delicious creature take orders and be a slave instead of being the great meal she is. At least she serves a greater purpose by giving the Heldragnans a taste of the DHG during their invasion."'' *Blight'' "Always enjoyable to see him avoid being a snack for Twin for all those years but end up in Rowne's belly instead when he thought he was free."'' *Curar Narel'' "The willingness to take such abuse, even to defend females who are too weak to fight. It's so strange to see such behaviour in such a perfect specimen."'' *Dragyia Agthe'' "Always interesting to watch, she never seems to know she is the stronger of the normal sized two."'' *Drakni Faerrarl "She is remarkably controlled for someone who understands the order of life so well." *Draoga Necron'' "I sometimes don't understand the life I create, this one is proof of that, she enjoys the taste of DragonKin meat, but worries about the weight she will gain, most will eat until they are too fat to move if given the chance."'' *Drark "This idiot really has no right to be important, just one of many flaws with giving my creatures an open development structure." *Dravora Hensh'' "Dragoians must be pretty damn thick if they can't tell when an armoured female is among them, then again, they are males. Such deception sadly leaves her stuffing her face in private."'' *Draxa'' "Most interesting, she's more human, what with her love affair with their acts of reproduction, than some humans and the human-dragonkin hybrids".'' *Draxi'' "The voice of reason in a dysfunctional group of sisters."'' *Drevaxa'' "A charming genetic oddity who gives the unseen a nice little advantage."'' *Fern "A good slave-master, even if she can be very annoying at times." *Gargantine Kersal "She isn't much fun, too sneaky and does things unseen." *Galren Algate''' '"Not much fun when not around Selde, but around Selde she get's fun, especially when she starts killing them."'' *Giganterra'' "A joy to watch, cruel and constantly stuffing DragonKin into her maws, her quest to be larger is also fun to watch as some of her methods get very creative."'' *Grenla Kileao'' "Abused and neglected by her mother, yet still will risk her life to protect this mother, strange."'' *Gretchen Gatelna "Prison camp guard who has no real point, she is only unique due to her being a big one." *Gretchen Serai "Rogue captain of a flagship who teams up with a bounty hunter, interesting duo." *Jackie Rowne'' "Rowne is just a beautiful example of a DragonKin, cruel and eager to stuff her face with other intelligent beings, but with a certain degree of self control that stops her becoming food."'' *Jaqui Hrasai'' "Big butt for her species, kind of stupid but makes a good companion to Gretchen Serai."'' *Jarellia Valk'' "Lazy as they come, and with that stupid man constantly doing her job for her, she can be entertaining. Never does seem to realise her true abilities, even when she does learn of being part DragonKin."'' *Jaxnira Kynral "When I just want to watch a civilisation disappear down some beast's maw with little to no resistance, Jaxnira is my first choice of call when I don't want to show myself." *Jerakia Kileao "How she got such a caring daughter is a mystery, she's also proof the rare abnormally large gene isn't a family thing." *Jeral Unamed'' "His ancestors never saw the harm in calling themselves the Unameds, how that came back to bite them in their offspring's ass."'' *Jerali Kile'' "The other Human/Dragoian hybrid, makes Rowne look pathetic when it comes to everything but intelligence. A bit too hungry as well, a good DragonKin should know when to stop stuffing her face, Jerali does not."'' *Jireal Rel'' "Scrawny little bugger who is only allowed to live because, while she is an offense to females, her pitiful nature is sometimes just funny."'' *Karen Hylnara'' "Raised by humans, funny seeing how she adapts to a lifestyle with infrastructure designed for a species about 10 times smaller."'' *Kaldragvor Jerulai "She really does put Fawdraxans in their place, with that place being her large belly." *Karellia Valk'' "Males are so dumb to think they can create a Male DragonKin Hybrid super soldier, Karellia is the result."'' *[[Kelnagra Jerulai|Kelnagra'' Jerulai]] "Her mother really did make her a nice little girl. She may not devour her prey, but she creatively mutilates it, even when she really doesn't want to, which is always fun."'' *Kerala Fandrax "Her size is the limits of what I will allow for a fully formed member of her species, and she makes full use of it. Without Sould intervention, she would lead her species to glory, but those cycles tend to end faster due to Fawdraxan efficiency being a little dull in the long run." *Kerienia Nalm'' "She doesn't know it, but she is the daughter of Karellia Valk and the previous ASF Commanding Officer. She can also be fun with her creative ways of getting officers to be her next meal."'' *Klaxvour Leral'' "Nice and brutal all the time, shame her delusions of being a Goddess spoil her purity though."'' *Leila Draxel'' "One of few Dragoian females who encourages her kind to disobey her and then eating them as punishment. Such arrogance, crushed under Drevaxa's arse when she re-awoke, fun way of telling her this is a different world and that her old methods would no longer work. Another case of the rare genetic condition that makes them slightly larger"'' *Leviathanessa'' "One of few to eat a Sould, she's cute in her ignorance of how she has never encountered anyone larger than her. I also slap her there at the start of her world with a near-total memory wipe so she can see it all progress. She's such a good pet."'' *Levitha Hanae'' "Such a large belly, yet proportionally not the strongest, regardless, she would make a great meal, so the Shadraxians have to resist such a big meaty treat every time they see her."'' *Narck "He secretly loves Klaxvour, but never lets her know his feelings, must actually be intelligent enough to realise that she would mutilate and devour him if he said he loved her." *Nerala Quanar'' "I really don't get why I let this one get so big, maybe it's to give her a fighting chance against the combined fleets of the Dragoian space years. The vessel that is effectively her body is another example of Fawdraxan efficiency."'' *Nimrel Hensh "Choosing to use a finished project classified as too small rather than a more perfect hybrid like TwinBragia, or was he trying to remove my little eternal hunger trait from a perfect hybrid? Maybe he is the smartest of all those scientists." *Nirana Heracha'' "As thick as a brick with an unhealthy obession with arse jokes, she makes Perana more likely to feed on DragonKin meat by driving her mad."'' *No56'' "She defines being a shortarse, quick to become irate and never among her kind before spawning some herself."'' *Paradrace TimeEater'' "Paradox Drace, sounds stupid, probably why she calls herself Paradrace. Nice bloody death at the hands of TwinBragia though. Oh, and for the last of her species, she never did figure out that all their temporal technology was controlled by my sister."'' *Perana Lelnae "She is fun when angry as she starts to behave like any good big dragonkin, but normally she is too restrained, and that is no fun." *Saieya Hrasta'' "Unhealthy addiction to what humans on earth call Pizza, and another concerned with weight, not proud of her DragonKin eating habits clearly."'' *Shelana Quanar "Weak and pathetic, like all Fawdraxan royals, at least she provides an excuse for her sister to be very fun to watch." *Shirnyu "My puny little baby sister, she doesn't really enjoy my playtime and will normally just hide in our realm while I play with my universe." *SinBragia "Smaller but crueler than her mother, Sin is always enjoyable except when she is locked up by her mother." *Stryna Dyvour'' "The latest in the line of creatures whose sole purpose is to protect the Fevire species."'' *Tritanya'' "Stagnated technology leads for some fun fights with this one, the outcome is guaranteed, Tritanya gets herself a meal, but she makes a real show of it. Shame she started going soft when the Hydrians uplifted her species."'' *TwinBragia'' "The 'ancient' one is less fun than the clone, the clone really likes to stuff her face, the 'ancient' one controlled herself too well."'' *Zarkrana'' "She is a prime example of how creative DragonKin can be when trying to replicate my sister's little minions."'' Category:Characters Category:Soul Dragons